Kaydin Kataras
Retired DC OC In his civilian guise Kaydin Kataras is an alien which have recently arrived to earth. He acts serious and often is seen using abilities from the green ring he carries, ranging from flying to firing green energy blasts to making clear energy constructs of green light A Green Lantern from sector 2815 who's sector has been peaceful since his being assigned to it a year ago, he was requested to this sector because if the increased Sinestro activity in this sector. However, when no activity died down, he was returned to his home sector. Background In sector 2815, near the edge of the sector, is a small planet calling itself Cryslia. On it, there lived a race of white skinned beings called Cryslien, a race that worshipped the Emotional light spectrum, this evident in their own physical characteristics. When a Cryslien is born, the babe is born with white hair and eyes. And as they grow, their eyes and hair color begin to change into the color representing their dominant personality. While the common part of the race is a form of mix color offshoots, it isnt too uncommon for some to gain solid hair and eye color. For the longest time the race waged countless civil war based on their hair and eye colors, but it was with the uniting of the leaders of the color tribes, did the race learn peace, and shared their various technologies. With the green color tribes, they shared life force powering technology, a form of technology which lets the user's body power the device. The red tribes had created similar technology but in the form of weaponry. The Yellow tribe developed various poisons. The Blue tribes used the life force technology to create shields and barriers, while the indigo tribes created healing agents against the poisons used by the yellow tribes. It was thanks to the violet tribes did peace manage to come to the race and planet. In memory of the fallen, they created shrines. The Formation of the Power knights came to try and enforce new law and peace. It was a volunteer service, usually the most physically able and fearless joined. It shouldnt be surprised when one of the Green lanterns rings from a fallen lantern would go to this planet and seek out a specific power knight, one of the best power knights named Kayen. When the Corps tracked down the ring and found it's choice, they took him to Oa, tellin him he was chosen for a greater purpose. It was then Kayen bid his family farewell, telling his son Kaydin that his job was to protect his mother and newborn twin sisters. Time has passed, Kayen proving his worth in the corps. While he never truely became the greatest, he was a fearless Lantern, a great friend, and a strong ally. When given time, he would visit his family and teach his son certain parts of the corps, more specifically the oath and the duty of the lanterns. Kaydin became enraptured by such a high calling and when old enough, he tried to become a power knight. Kaydin was one of the youngest to pass the physical and mental trials of a power knight but before the official cermony to mark him as a power knight, the planet was attacked by a massive invasion fleet. They sent out signals given to them by the green lantern corps when Kayen became the lantern and Kayen had arrived earlier to attend the ceremony of his son. The invasion lasted four solid days, every able man put into power armor and given weapons to try and hold back the invasion fleet. Kayen tried to send word to the Corps, they said they would send reinforcements, just to hold on. Even Kaydin was put into power armor, a suit of mechanized armor enhancing the user's endurance and strength. They did their best to hold off the enemy, Many of Kaydin's friends and mentors giving their lives to keep the people safe from the alien threat. Before long, Kayen even fell to the numbers of these beings, giving his life to safe straggling civilians from harms way only to be struck down before his duty was completed. The ring would then leave the Father's finger, only to float to one of the power knights. The ring formed the symbol of the Green lanterns and the power knight in question reached to touch it. The knight's armor would begin ripping off to reveal it was Kaydin under it, the ring sliding to his finger and bathing him in blinding green light. When the light would dim, he wore the same garb his father wore, ring glowing on his hand. He then used his new found ability to form a forcefield and literally push the invaders back. He kept them back until the reinforcements Kayen had called in came, falling unconscious. Kaydin didnt know how long he was unconcious, he awoke to be floating in space, surrounded by a green field of energy heading down into the world below. Upon landing he was told how he was chosen by the ring to join the corps, and how he must go through the initial training all lanterns must undergo. The boy accepted this without hesitation and began training. Within two years time, he passed through everything the corps could throw at him and was assigned to bring peace to sector 2815. A year passed and with the other lantern assigned to his sector, he stopped the invaders completely, and brought peace to the sector he was assigned. It was then he was given new orders. A lantern from sector 2814 was asked to attend to other matters and Kaydin was given a temporary assignment due to the increased sinestro activity found in that sector. This is now his story. And so, ready to begin is studying, Kaydin flies towards sector 2314, eager to complete his duty and aid others. Personality Kaydin's personality is something he keeps guarded and despite this, it is complex. The best way to go about describing it is to give an explination on how it was like before the invasion. Back then, Kaydin was more fun loving and joking. Infact, it was much like his father's, serious when he needs to be, dedicated to duty and often trying to bring others to do their duty by putting it in a way they would like it. He was loyal to his friends and often would serve as the peacekeeper, he talked and kept tempers calm. When the invasion happened however, and when Kaydin was forced to accept the fact he couldnt save everyone. Faced with this fact, he has become more dedicated to his duty, and less understanding of others. While he still has some compassion and empathy, he does try to hide it, focusing more on the greater good then the good right now. He also possess a fearless look on things, calculating the risks of a situation and when the risks doesnt include others, he will attempt it regardless to the risks to himself. He still tries to solve things diplomatically however he is more quick to the defensive and fight then before the invasion. Time spent being a lantern has given Kaydin some experience in diplomacy as well as combat against advanced and less advanced technologies. He also has become more patient although he doesnt like it when the people seem to underestimate him due to his age. He also still holds the same belief on colors and as such prefers colors from the 'good' emotions. Logs Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:DC Retired